The present invention relates to an apparatus for shaping a spherical body consisting of dough crust and a filling (for example, balls of glutinous rice), and more particularly to a high performance spherical body shaping apparatus which is comprised of two sliding members which sliding on each other to rub a fed body into a spherical body.
China patent no. 96230270.8 discloses an apparatus for shaping a spherical body, which comprises two parallel rolls closely attached to each other. The rolls each have a semispherical recess at the periphery. The semispherical recess at each roll constricts a continuously fed cylindrical body. The rolls are rotated in reversed directions so as to constrict the cylindrical body and to shape the spherical body. This spherical body shaping apparatus still has drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. Because the spherical body is produced simply by constricting the continuously fed cylindrical body, the surface of the spherical body is not smooth enough, and the elasticity of material property is not evenly distributed in the spherical body, resulting in an unsatisfactory taste when cooked. PA0 2. This apparatus is suitable for shaping a spherical body without a filling. When shaping a spherical body consisting of dough crust and a filling, the filling may leaks.